La misión de Shion
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Realmente no quiere pensar en la guerra ganada contra el Dios del Inframundo, en los compañeros caídos, en la Diosa que ahora descansa en el Olimpo, o en la gran responsabilidad que le dejó sobre sus hombros.


**La misión de Shion**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Shueisha.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** Participó en el Intercambio navideño 2012 d **saintseiya_esp**

* * *

Recarga su espalda completamente sobre el respaldo del trono. No puede evitar cerrar los ojos y rememorar todos los sucesos que semanas antes viviera. Recuerdos dolorosos que aún están marcados sobre su piel, en forma de heridas que no cicatrizan del todo y pesadillas que se repiten cada noche, mientras descansa.

Realmente no quiere pensar en la guerra ganada contra el Dios del Inframundo, en los compañeros caídos, en la Diosa que ahora descansa en el Olimpo, o en la gran responsabilidad que le dejó sobre sus hombros.

Shion de Aries –no, antiguo caballero de Aries, se corrige–, ahora es el Patriarca de un desolado y destruido Santuario Ateniense.  
Un suspiro escapa de su boca, recorre con el dedo índice el bordado de hilos de oro de su túnica negra. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, estaría celebrando de ser el Patriarca más joven que haya gobernado sobre los Caballeros de Atenea, llevando con orgullo esa túnica y dirigiendo a los guerreros de una diosa a la que ama con todo su corazón, a la que debe proteger y cuidar de todo mal, como le fue inculcado desde niño; pero la situación no está para celebraciones.

La vida de Shion se ha convertido en un estado permanente de luto, de tristeza y apatía. Siente que no es capaz de devolver a la vida lo que una vez fue el Santuario, que será imposible para él preparar a todo un ejército y proteger al mundo de dioses que quieren acabar con el legado de Atenea. Debe ser fuerte, borrar esos pensamientos que no lo llevarán a ningún lado. Atenea confía en él, que será capaz de llevar a cabo la misión encomendada. Dohko confía en que no lo echará todo a perder.

Oye los pasos de alguien acercarse al trono, un sonido suave pero que resuena por todo el templo. No abre los ojos y vuelve a suspirar.

—Pensé que ya habías emprendido tu viaje de regreso a Rozán, Dohko.

—Decidí tomar un día más para preparar algunos sellos que Atenea dejó para fortificar la montaña —Shion observa que Libra tiene el dorso desnudo, algunas vendas protegen las heridas sobre su piel—. Además, quiero verificar que no enloquezcas de poder.

El rubio rueda los ojos, sonríe a causa del comentario. Ese es Dohko, el amigo incondicional, honesto y sabio, que aligera la tristeza cada vez que lo embarga. El que ha entrenado con él millones de veces, que ha vivido con las mejores y peores experiencias de su vida. El que salvó su vida durante la reciente guerra, con el que estará eternamente agradecido.

Dohko toma su mano y la aprieta suavemente. Lo ha hecho desde que se conocieron, cuando descubrió que Shion se estresa fácilmente y sus poderes telequinéticos pueden salirse de control; eso siempre lo tranquiliza. Al principio las rocas y objetos cercanos salían volando sin control y el chino simplemente estaba cansado de esquivar y ser golpeado infinidad de veces, que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tranquilizarlo y esperar a que su frustración desapareciera, demostrarle que Dohko no lo dejaría solo en los momentos difíciles. Nunca.

—Te tocó la mejor parte —Shion aprieta un poco la mano de Dohko, sintiendo lo cálido de su cosmos—, sólo te sentarás sobre esa piedra en la cascada, vigilando urnas. Y yo, ¿qué haré? Reconstruir desde cero este Santuario, tratar con chiquillos, encontrarles maestros para que los eduquen y puedan ser dignos de vestir alguna armadura, contratar doncellas y conseguir nuevos guardias, mientras estos pocos años de paz duran. ¿Sabes? Estos no serán años de paz, al menos para mí. Y no, no me gustan los chiquillos.

La carcajada de Dohko resuena por todo el lugar, callándolo y terminando de manera abrupta su monumental molestia. El chino se separa de él, coloca sus manos sobre el abdomen, ya que al parecer duele un poco. Merecido se lo tiene el idiota, ¿de qué rayos se ríe?

—¡Por Atenea bendita! —Dohko suelta algunas pequeñas risas mientras le da palmaditas en la cabeza a su amigo— me alegra ver que ves las cosas con un poco de humor.

—¿Humor? Por los dioses, Dohko, ¿de qué demonios hablas?

—Shion, no quiero que tomes ésto con envidia, pero ojalá Atenea me hubiese nombrado a mi Patriarca. Créeme que la idea de pasar doscientos años sentado, cuidando urnas, no se me hace tan divertida. Amigo, no estarás solo; recuerda que la Diosa nos encomendó a los dos el destino de la humanidad.

—No lo olvido, Dohko. Por los dioses, perdona, no pensé antes de hablar. Gracias por ser un buen amigo.

—No te preocupes, mi querido hermano. Prométeme que cuando tu cabeza esté a punto de explotar por chiquillos traviesos, no los harás volar por los aires. Si me disculpas, alistaré lo último para mi viaje de regreso a Rozán.

El chino le hace una señal de despedida, mientras se dirige a su habitación. Shion piensa sobre las palabras de su amigo. Está totalmente seguro que Dohko lo apoyará, no importando la distancia entre ellos. Tratará de ser un buen líder, pero lo único que no tiene seguro, es que no vaya a lanzar chiquillos por los aires.

Suspira de nuevo y cierra los ojos. Qué bueno que llegó primero a la audiencia con Atenea. No soportaría estar más de dos minutos frente a una aburrida cascada. Pobre de Dohko.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
